Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story
by Dragon4Wind
Summary: I'm really, really sorry!!!!! put away the pitchforks, they hurt!!!*runs away from the small (litterally) mob of fans*
1. The Beginning

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me, They belong to their respective Creators, except Genji, he belongs to me  
  
This fic came to me after reading some of Carrotglace's Insertion, and Jason Bidwell's Amzing Spiderman. This is my first Fic, that I'm seriously thinking of completing. Hope you enjoy this!  
  
  
  
It was a cheery day in Nerima, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the students in Furinkan high were enjoying themselves. Except one. The tall, thin, lanky and pale, among other things, Hikaru Gosukungi. He was siting in some shade, stewing. And damning the eternal soul of a bully who stole his camera. He was also cursing his luck about not being able to get the attentions of a certain Tendo girl.  
  
"Akane", he sighed to himself. "Curse you Ranma"  
  
He let his mind drift to another topic.  
  
"Oh man, where am I going to get a new camera, I'm broke from buying that crappy spellbook, damn thing, didn't even work, maybe I should just quit trying to cast these spells", "Oh, well, Nabiki might loan me a camera" He laughed to himself.  
  
"Yeah right, and pigs will fly out my butt to take over the world"  
  
Breaking away from his thoughts, he turned his attention to Akane Tendo, who was in her circle of friends, giggling about something. His stares were interrupted by someone standing in front of him.  
  
Hikaru looked up to see Nabiki standing in front of him. "Why are you here?" he squeaked out.  
  
"Why, I just wanted to know why you aren't in some tree right now, taking pictures, as you always are."  
  
"Smntkmcma"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Someone beat me up and took my camera, alright?"  
  
"And, would your camera happen to look like this?" She took out a camera, and dangled it in front of Hikaru's face.  
  
"Yes" He started to reach for it, but remembered that she would probably ask for some sort of fee from him.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask where I got this exactly?"  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, I happened to see the....mugging take place and sent one of my lackeys to retrieve it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you have made me quite a profit with the pictures you take, and where would I be without one of my best source of pictures, besides me of course" Nabiki smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thanks" Hikaru replied, with a hint of sarcasam. "can I have my camera back now?"  
  
"Sure, But remember" She dropped the camera in his lap, and bent over to whisper in his ear. "You owe me one" with that, she stood up and left the now slightly blushing Hikaru Gosukungi.  
  
*********************  
  
Hikaru was snapped out his reverie when the bell rang, signaling that the last class of the day was over. He got up with a sigh, feeling that today was not good, and the camera incident was definetly a sign.  
  
As he left the school grounds, he looked at the now grey sky, "At least the weather matches my mood now" He chuckled slightly as he rounded the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
The bully he 'encountered' earlier was just down the street, and worse, he was with his friends. Gosusukungi tried to pull back behind the corner, but the bully had noticed him and pointed to Hikaru and shouted something to his friends to his friends. "Great for Nabiki to take care of him for me", he thought bitterly as he started to break into a run.  
  
  
  
An old woman stopped watering her garden to see a thin boy in a school uniform dash down the street, with three other boys following. "Ah, It's good to see today's youth out and about, instead of staying inside"  
  
Hikaru dashed down the street, wishing he was at his house. Looking back, he noticed the bullies were gaining. He acelerated, and turned a corner, "I think I'm going to make it out of here", he thought, right before he tripped over a garbage can. He stumbled, but kept going, and then, hit a wall. He looked around, a bit dazed, but then noticed something he should of noticed before. He was in an alley, and a dark one at that.  
  
Genji rounded a corner, into an alley. "Stupid wuss, he ran into an alley" he saw the kid trip over a garbage can and hit the end of the alley.  
  
Hikaru turned around, and saw the four bullies spread out, covering and possible escapes. "I wonder if anyone will remember me when I die?" He thought jokingly grim to himself. One of the punks pulled out out a switchblade, another, a chain, the last took a pipe from the ground. "Any last words, you stupid puss?"  
  
Hikaru was about to reply(though a whimper didn't really count), when he noticed a black figure with glowing eyes in the shadows of the ally. "What the...!" was all Gosukungi got out before the figure jumped out, and tackled the blade wielding bully. "genji..!" was all the pipe wielding punk got out before the man spun his foot out and planted it into the pipe holder. Then the chain wielder swung the chain, and faster than the eye could see,the man caught the chain, and pulled the bully into the wall, who hit the alley wall roughly, and promptly passed out.  
  
The man dropped the chain, and hikaru just stared, with his eyes wide. The man was dressed in black, with a long red tattered cape billowing behind him, as if if it were alive. The cape was attached to the man's outfit with metal skull emblems. the man was also wearing a mask, with his eyes glowing a sickly green. the man loked like he was about to say something, when the Genji snuck up behind him, and tried to slash at him, the man whirled around and kicked the boy. He sunk to the ground, groaned, and fell into a pile.  
  
Spawn turned to the boy, and said "you should really watch out".  
  
He turned and jumped into the sky, cape billowing dramatically behind him. He returned to his alley, where his someone was waiting for him, "Damn, my powers are starting to drain, I can't keep up using this much"  
  
"Well, looks like you won't have to worry so much about these problems here"  
  
"Right, how did you get me into doing this anyways?"  
  
"Now that.... is a secret" The man wagged a finger at him.  
  
"Well, you've fufilled your part here, you can go back, with the energy charge I promised"  
  
He waved his hand, and Spawn disappeared in a flash of sparkling blue."Hikaru Gosukungi, get ready for the adventure a lifetime" He cackled evilly for a moment, grinning evilly.  
  
Hikaru got up, and surveyed the alley, noticing the knocked out bullies."I must be Dreaming" He thought to himself. As he looked near Genji, he noticed a tattered piece of red cloth, which was fluttering, although it stayed in the same place. "Hm, Genji must of cut off when he tried to take a swipe at that guy" He thought out loud. "Well, I suppose that proves I wasn't dreaming" He bent down to pick it up, but when he touched it, the cloth seemed to turn alive, and began to grow up his arm. It started to cover his torso, then it was surrounding his body. He screamed bloodcurdlingly.  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke looked up from their game of poker. "Geez, you'd think Ranma would learn by now not to piss off Akane"  
  
"Yeah, What do you think Ranma did, walked in on her in the furo or something"  
  
"Probably, never heard Akane scream like that"  
  
Hikaru stopped screaming. He looked down at his body, and he was still dressed in his school uniform. "What the hell was that?" He inspected his clothing further to make sure nothing happened.  
  
*******************  
  
Hikaru made his way home, When he arrived, no one was home. That was to be expected. He trudged up to his room. He plopped onto his bed, and turned put on his CD player. His Final Fantasy XI soundtrack slowly began to play the opening song.  
  
He went in front of the mirror. "Hm...wonder what I would like in Saotome's clothes" He imagined himself in the mirror wearing the Red silk shirt, and the loose black slacks. He then stopped imagining it and re looked in the mirror. He was still wearing them. His eyes widened. "Er... I'm sure that there is logical explanation for this" He looked into the mirror, "Ah, probably just an after-effect of my imagination"  
  
He looked down. He REALLY was wearing the clothes. After his brain processed the fact his current clothes materialized out of nowhere, Hikaru passed out.  
  
*******************  
  
Gosukungi woke up an hour after passing out. He propped himself up with a groan. He tried to remember what happened to make him pass out. "Chased by bullies, Dark figure saved me, Strange cloth wrapped around me, My clothes changed into ranma's with just my will" His eyes went wide as he remembered the last one. He Promptly passed out  
  
But not really. That would be pretty stupid  
  
He got up, and looked in the mirror, sure enough, he was dressed in Ranma's casual attire. He decided to try something else out. He imagined wearing a white tux with a red rose in the pocket, and a white, American mobster hat. He stared, and posed. "Hey Akane, you busy?" And tried to act suave.  
  
100 Outfits later......  
  
Hikaru had just found out he could make objects, as well as clothes. He turned into a man in a black trench coat, and quickly pulled out two guns. He could also change his appearance as well. he turned into a buff man in his twenties. He checked his watch. "Oh, shoot, I'm gonna miss the camera club meeting" He dashed down the stairs, changing into his casual appearance. "Bye mom, bye dad" He shouted to his aarents, who had arrived a few minutes ago.  
  
He dashed into the street, running as fast as he could. He ran down the street. He never noticed something. Everyone was moving really slow. As he was dashing, he passed up several cars, and various pieces of trash followed him in a cloud of dust. He came up to the Furinkan High school gates, and stopped. As he walked onto the grounds, he didn't notice a strong gust of wind behind him, carrying dust, and some junk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that wasn't so bad was it? This is My first POSTED fic, and whatever you do, do not ask about the other fanfiction I've written  
  
Oh yeah, I'm planning to continue this. Oh yeah, might I mention I am younger than you might think.  
  
I'm planning to introduce some new characters. and I'll try to not make anyone OOC. And remember, this reality does not not follow the rules of Spawn. This reality is followed by the rules of well, whatever I say, and the man that did the deal with spawn is supplying Gos with his powers. Genji is going to make a reappearance later. 


	2. The End of the Beginning

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim ownership of the characters in my piece of fanfiction, they belong to thier respective owner(s). Except Genji and Kiyoko, they're mine.  
  
Oh, please, could you tell me if I spelt Gosukungi right? Also, I'm supposing Gos is 17 in this fic.  
  
  
  
The day was bleary in Nerima, and the grounds of Furinkan High were nearly deserted, except for the camera club meeting, which Gos was Vice- President of. A "Meeting dismissed" sent the members out into the streets.  
  
Hikaru walked out onto the sidewalk. He pondered for a moment about his new powers. "Maybe i should start to train using these.....powers..heck, might even become a super hero" He chuckled to himself. "Ah, looks like things are about to start getting bet--" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a young woman's scream. "Well, me and my big mouth" He thought bitterly as he broke out into a run towards the scream.  
  
Hikaru started to think. "I really should turn into something" He flipped though a list in his mind "Man in a trenchcoat.. no" He rounded another corner as the scream rang out again, and ran faster. "Samurai....no, way to kuno-esque, wait.....I know!"  
  
Anyone watching would have greeted by the sight of a boy turning into a man in a dark costume. He turned a corner, his long, tattered red cape billowing behind him, attached by two metal skulls.  
  
Hikaru ran down the street, his mask covering his face, and the costume running down his arms. He jumped up, seeing if his powers would make him jump higher. He did. He decided to hop roof to roof, following the sound of the scream.  
  
**********************  
  
In an alley, a young woman was backing away into a corner, which was away from the three men that were chasing her earlier. There were three of them, one was 6 ft tall, an intimidating height in Japan. The second was about 5 ft tall, and burlier than the first. The 3rd one was the shortest, and was a midget, who was 3 ft tall. The short one grinned evilly and in a menacing voice said "Hey boys, looks like we're gonna have some fun."  
  
Above the same exact alley, a certain man in black was watching, his anger rising. "Those bastards" he thought, his face contorting to one of rage. and after the short man's words, he jumped down without a moment of hesitastion.  
  
Kiyoko was backed into a corner, and after what the short man said, a flash of black and red came down upon the medium sized thug. She felt a flood of relief wash over her as she watched the dark figure in black pummel the thugs.  
  
As Hikaru landed on one thug, he grinned inwardly as he heard a crunch. He twisted around and gave a kick to the tall thug in the stomach. the thug grunted, and fell back, dazed. Gos felt something slam into the back of his head. he turned around to see the short man holding a pipe. "you shouldn't play rough.." Hikaru said as he grinned to himself "..Someone might get HURT!" he grabbed the pipe and pulled. The end result of that should of been real cool looking if he did that right.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
The thug let go of the pipe, and let it hit Gosukungi in the head. "Damnnit" Hikaru thought as he fell back, dazed. He felt the tall thug come near, and swung out blindly, hoping to catch him. The thug fell down to the ground in a pile, the blow to his crotch to much to stand. Hikaru, gathering his bearings looked for the short thug, saw him running off. "Not worth my time, he thought. He turned to look at the girl. She had long, light blue hair and emerald green eyes, she was slender too. "Are you okay" he asked as he made eye contact with her.  
  
"..." was all he got from the still frightened woman.  
  
"Well, you really should be going now" He said trying to break the silence. He was about to turn around, but instead looked at her. "Take this" He said a he threw a small aerosal can out.  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Kiyoko turned the small can around in her hand. Labeled on in kanji, said 'Pepper Spray'. "she looked into the night. "Thank you, whoever you are".  
  
Hikaru ran out into the night, hopping roofs. "Man, my parents are gonna be pissed when I get back home" He grimiced to himself as he jumped into the street, transforming as he did so.  
  
An old man grumbled to himself as a thud on the roof shook his house. "Damn roof-hoppers" He complained as he turned a page in his book. "Well honey, at least they didn't yell about that boy, Ranma Saotome this time." said his wife from her spot in the seat across from him.  
  
Hikaru laid on his bed, pondering the events of the night. "Hm.... maybe I really should consider becoming a super hero" thinking about the girl he he rescued, he came to a conclusion. "That girl was cute". And with that, he fell peacefully asleep, a vision of the girl he rescued dancing in his dreams  
  
  
  
Ah, well, next chapter things will be answered, such as: who is Kiyoko, and what is this training Gos is thinking of? Ah, well, those will be answered in the next chapter. 


	3. A Prelude to Disaster

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
A Prelude to Disaster  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this piece of fanfiction do not belong to me, they belong to thier respective creators. Except Kiyoko and Genji.  
  
Well, I'm hoping to have new chapters up as soon as possible. Well, thanks for reading this, and also, REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL. Thanks.  
  
*******************  
  
Hikaru Gosukungi was standing in the middle of a crater filled field. The sky was dark and gray. He was in his spawn uniform, a strong wind blowing over the field. He stood triumphiantly over the body of his defeated opponent. Gosukungi looked down upon the body of Ranma Saotome. A light rain came down, and thunder rumbled in the distance, as other bodies were added to the pile, Hikaru started to laugh maniacally, and the wind started to pick up.  
  
**************  
  
In the real world, Hikaru Gosukungi bolted up awake in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?". He looked around. "Well, that was just a dream" he thought reassuringly to himself.  
  
In his headquarters, a man smiled as he saw what had happened in Hikaru's dream though his crystal ball. "It might not be a dream boy," he said as he smirked lightly.  
  
**************  
  
Hikaru got up early, as always. He changed into his school uniform. He thought about when he should start training. "Probably after school" He grumbled sleepily to himself. He looked into his mirror, looking at his gaunt face and his thin self. He had always wanted to be more buff. This was his chance, as he had used his weakness as an excuse to not train, but with this new power he had, he might be able to pull it off.  
  
As he thought of training, Gosukungi's face lit up. He went into his closet, looking for something buried underneath everything in there. He was nearly at the bottom of the pile of junk, when suddenly, he cried out "Aha!" triumphantly. He was holding a fat, small, leather book. It's cover cracking, and peeling in some places, was labled 'Techniques for the Traveling Mage: a Guide in Fighting'. he threw the book in his pack.  
  
**************  
  
He walked into the school when he heard the first bell, warning the students to go inside. He walked into his homeroom, and sat down, waiting for the teacher. "Welcome class, I hope everone is doing well today" the teacher said as she walked into the class. "Oh yes class, I would like to introduce Kiyoko Ebisawa, a transfer student from Juuban." A pretty girl, with light blue hair walked up to the front of the class room. "Hello, I am Kiyoko Ebisawa" she said politely and bowed slightly. "I transferred here from Juuban because my family said that the this place had a lower crime rate" Her face darkened slightly as she said those words. Hikaru looked the girl over closely. "Hey, that's the girl from last night." He thought as the girl continued. " I'm hoping to join a camera club, as I love photography" she indicated her camera on her shoulder as she said so. She left to sit down, and glanced at Gosukungi as she did so. There was something familiar about the boy.  
  
**************  
  
A short man was seated at a table in a resturant, talking to a tall man with a hooded cloak. "You do want to get back at him, correct?"  
  
"Yes, of course, the punk, thinks he can get away with beating up my friends"  
  
"Well, you do realize the consecquences of this choice?"  
  
"Yes, anything to get back at him"  
  
"Well, then, come with me" And with that, the tall man led the short man out of the restaurant, and into an alley.  
  
The hooded man waved a hand, and the short man turned fatter, and looked like a big football. The now blue faced man smiled wickedly, and slowly transformed into a taller figure. Two horns grew from the head of the blue monster, whose eyes glowed red. His arms were thin, and long, with two vicious claws attached to each arm. his head was wide, and his long torso thin, with short legs prodruding from the thin body. The monster grinned evilly, and transformed to his human, fat, blue faced self. He supposed his street name, 'Violator' would now mean something.  
  
**************  
  
It was lunch at Furinkan, and, unusually, everything seemed to uneventful, surprisingly. Hikaru hid in a tree, taking pictures of Akane as usual. He then started to take pictures of the new student, as Nabiki probably would want, after all, most boys oogled at her when she walked into the class. He stopped when Nabiki walked up to Kiyoko. Nabiki started to converse to the girl. Nabiki said something, and the the girl just looked at her, puzzled. Nabiki looked a bit disappointed at this, and continued talking. Hikaru wished he could hear what they were saying.  
  
Kiyoko looked up from her meal, to see another student looking down at her, and said,"Hello, I'm Nabiki Tendo." Kiyoko was a bit puzzled, as she had heard Nabiki was an extortionist, from whispers in her classes. Kiyoko extended her hand, "I'm Kiyoko Ebisawa" Nabiki shook it.  
  
"Just wondering, would you happen to know a Ranma Saotome?" Kiyoko was even more puzzled, who was Ranma Saotome? Nabiki looked a bit disappointed "Hm... At least she's not another fiancee, although they do pull in some money, they have a tendancy to disrupt life" She thought to herself under her icy exterior, although some of her disappointment showed. She shook aside her thoughts. "I hear you want to join the camera club?" inquired Nabiki  
  
"Oh, yes" Kiyoko replied.  
  
"Well, I happen to know the Vice-President of the club, and I'm sure he would love to have you show him some of your pictures" she said.  
  
"Well, thank you, who is he?"  
  
"Hikaru Gosukungi, he's a thin guy, with black, hair, and a pale face"  
  
Kiyoko remembered the gaunt-face boy from homeroom, and replied, "Oh, yes, I remember seeing him"  
  
"Well, I'll send him the message"  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, I decided to stop right here, but I'm hoping to get more up today, as more inspiration hits me. I was a bit surprised at what happened during this storyline, even  
  
I wasn't expecting the Violator to show up. 


	4. Disaster Strikes! Wait......Nevermind.

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
Disaster Strikes! Wait......forget it.  
  
I was really busy, so that's why it took me a bit longer to update this time. Well, on with the show, and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
It was after school, and Nabiki was looking for Gosukungi, to tell him about Kiyoko, and to get some money for this information she was going to tell him, but she couldn't find him. "Oh well, I wonder where the hell he is? He's always at his house, practicing his......magic" She thought as an image of Hikaru in dark robes, chanting gibberish over a pentagam formed in her mind. "But he never seems to be successful" she thought of Gosukungi, in the same manner, except, at the end, a small poof of smoke comes out from the pentagram, and then silence."Hm... Gos might be up to something, but what might it be?" She thought about this, and decided to keep it in mind, and to watch Hikaru closely from now on.  
  
Hikaru stood in a small field, going through the movements of a simple kata. As he did this, he went though the list of things going through his mind at the time. "Ah, geez, To bad that wandering mages book was too advanced for me." After trying the first page, 'fireball', he decided to quit, although the spell was simple, Hikaru couldn't seem to get it right, and had only succeded in bringing a slight warmth to his hand. "Maybe I should practice more," he thought, "I was starting to get the hang of it"  
  
His mind wandered to Kiyoko. "Hm......She wants to do photograpghy" He thought to himself, and then realized, "Hey, I could probably get her into the club". He thought a liitle bit about her, he smile, and her emerald green eyes, mmm..... seemed so beautiful. "I just might keep a few extra pictures of her." He then looked up into the sky as he finished his kata. "Oh, damnit! It's gonna be dark soon, and I don't need a lecture from mom". He dashed off to his house, pack in hand.  
  
********************  
  
Gosukungi was lying in his bed, brooding. It was night time, and he had just had dinner, he went to his room for a little time to himself. "Hm.... I need more practice." He remembered how satisfying it was to beat up the thugs earlier, and thought about the superhero trade. "Well, the best way to get more practice, is to get experience". He smirked. "The night, is mine".  
  
The Violater stopped, and sniffed. "Hmmm.... I smell that piece of trash from yesterday" He grinned wickedly, showing his sharp yellow teeth. He trudged off to find him.  
  
Hikaru was in his Spawn suit, sitting on the top of Furinkan High. The moon was full tonight, and tonight was looking good.He jumped down, and swooped to a roof, and started to run from roof to roof. "Ah, training is great" he thought as he jumped to the higher buildings.  
  
Violater stopped in his tracks, sniffed, and turned to go another way. He bumped into a lady, who was holding a baby. "Watch where you're going" she said. He grinned "Oh is that your baby, look, I got a present for him" He lifted a leg, and farted. "HAHAHAHA" He laughed tauntingly at her. She kicked him in the shin, and left, huffing indignantly. "Geez, where'd her humor go?" he asked, and then said "probably left with the ugly stick that beat her" he continued on his way, laughing the whole time.  
  
Gosukungi continued on his way, hopping roofs, until......  
  
"Oh fu-" *WHAM* He got up, although a bit dazedly. he looked around. He was in what appeared to be a warehouse, on top of a high stack of boxes. He looked up, and saw the hole he had made. He looked down at the wood chips atound him, which were a bit green. "Damn, had to fall though a moldy roof," he thought, rubbing his head. He jumped down, to survey the place. There were a lot of boxes, and the place was dark. It gave our hero the creeps. "Gah, I'd better leave this place."  
  
He was about to walk through the door, when......  
  
"Look what we have here," a voice said, then all Hikaru felt was pain.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I need to work some more on the fight scene with Spawn and........... *Pauses* Well, looks like you'll have to find out next time, but remember, It might not be who you think it is. God, I'm evil. Well, I'm sure you all despise me.  
  
This is only the beginning of the trouble I have cooked up for our hero in the next chapter. Ah, girls, monsters, and A..... never mind, all we know, is that the end is far away.  
  
Just a note: Violater was rude, I know, but, that was what I thought he would do, so, no offense.  
  
TBC in......  
  
Girl + Monster + ? = Disaster 


	5. Finally! A Disasterous Encounter!

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi  
  
Finally! A Disasterous Encounter!  
  
Well, fight scenes are very hard to write, as I found out out writing this piece. It's hard keeping the action fast paced without making it too fast. Well, hope it's a real blast reading this. Oh, yes, If you want to give any suggestions on what you might want me to do........... just feel free to post up on your review, Just please no flames, my computer is so old, it might break!  
  
  
  
Gonsukongi got up and beat the crap out of Violator. End of chapter.  
  
Not really! That is not the big fight you were expecting. Right? Well, let's go into the real story.........  
  
Hikaru was flying through a pile of boxes, each splintering into pieces when he flew through them. He hit the ground, slamming his face on the ground, boxes piling over him. "What the hell was that!?" He thought to himself frantically. He jumped out of the pile with relative ease. As Gosukungi looked into the dim amount of light around him, he saw nothing, until he saw a small flash of blue and white. He felt a blow to the stomach, sending him down to the hard pavement. He looked up, and almost froze at what he saw. Towering above him was a tall blue monster, with glowing red eyes. It's long, sharp, white claws glinted in the small amount of moonlight, which dimly lit the warehouse.  
  
The monster kicked him viciously, giving Hikaru no time to recover from his earlier attack. the blue monstrosity pressed it's attack, giving the struggling Hikaru no time to get up. "Oh, man, I wonder, If anyone will remember me when I die" Hikaru thought as he was viciously beaten by the tall blue monster. He remembered Kiyoko, and her when her emerald green eyes looked at him. He also thought of Ranma, laughing at not being able to deafeat an monster, after all, he was able to deafeat a God. "NOOOO!!!" Gosukungi yelled as a sickly green aura sprung up around him, surprising the monster.  
  
The Violator stepped back, seeing as his prey was not falling to his attack, but was only enraged. Good, It thought, after all, a hard battle would make it more satisfactory. He let out an unearthly roar, and charged.  
  
A young woman looked up from her place on top of a rooftop. "Oh no, It's close, I better get to it before it hurts any people" She thought as she felt an evil power blackening the night. She was dressed in a skimpy gold outifit, with golden winged headbands. Blue ribbons were attached to her wrists, with a brown leather wristguard, and a brown leather belt. She slung her spear accross her back and bounded from roof top to roof top, looking for the unearthly creature she was following. She stopped when she heard an unearthly roar. "Oh, no, there's two" She looked in the distance. She braced herself, and charged to the black aura she felt, her long red hair billowing in the wind.  
  
Hikaru traded blows with the monster, giving as much as he got. He bounded back from the monster, and gave a kick to the monster's chest. The monster fell back, stunned by the hard blow. At least that's what Hikaru thought. As soon as he came close to press his advantage, the monster let out a powerful uppercut, catching Gosunkungi in the chin. He flew back into a pile of boxes, which seemed to dissapear when they touched his green aura. He landed on the ground, tumbling on the ground. He flipped up. He put his legs a fair distance apart, and put an arm behind him. With his other arm strecthed in front of him, he put out his hand with his palm up, and beckoned to creature.  
  
"Cocky, aren't we?" The monster growled in it's rough voice. "Well, you should at least know who I am before I kill you" The monster sneered. "They call me the Violator" and with that, the two combatants clashed. They both went all out, their power crackling against each other with each blow. Violator sent out a punch that caught Hikaru in the jaw, sending the boy back. Hikaru lashed out a kick that caught the monster in the knee, sending the monster to the ground. The monster retailiated by flipping up with a kick that slammed into the caped hero's chest.  
  
They both backed away, and circled around each other, watching each other. Hikaru was thinking about the fight, the adrenaline rush starting to slow down. "There's no way I'm gonna win this way" He thought with dispair. He remembered the Fireball spell, turning through the process in his mind 'The user must utilize his energy to shoot it out into a heated ball of energy' he remembered from the page. He concentrated, feeling his enrgy from his green field. "Hm.. I can almost reach it" he thought. "There!" was the last thought that came out as a greenish-red ball of fire was sent toward the blue creature. The creature was too surprised about the ball of energy to dodge it. The Violator flew back, and through the warehouse wall, leaving a crater in the street.  
  
Gosukungi stopped, as he was expecting the monster to charge through the hole and tackle him. He braced himself, anf charged up another fireball. After a moment, he stopped. He then walked cautiously through the hole, leading to the street. The street was deserted, and left no trace of the blue beast, except for the large crater in the center. "where the hell did he go?" He thought to himself. "Geez, what a long night" he thought as he jumped into the night, towards his house.  
  
*****************  
  
The fire-haired woman was dashing accross the roofs of Nerima, when she lost the last trace of the aura. "Damnit, I lost them!" She yelled frusturatingly to the sky. She decided to check the place where she had first sensed the aura.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" she thought to her self as she found the trashed warehouse, with the crater marks, and broken boxes. She went to inspect the hole in the wall. As she observed the largeness of the hole, she let out a low whistle. "Damn, whatever flew out through here was big" She then left off to see if she could find the two demons she had lost.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, Exciting chapter wasn't it? I was going to make the angel the attaker, but decided against it, as I wanted Violator to get his first, and I hadn't introduced her yet. Well, anywho, this looks like a good chapter. Review please! Thanx! This chapter was short because It's real late, and I have decided to just post what I have. 


	6. The Schemes of Love and War

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
Discliamer: The characters in my story do not belong to me, except Kiyoko She's mine.  
  
Well, about time I get a chapter up, huh? I had a writer's block, and couldn't seem to get any ideas till today. Enjoy ppl!  
  
  
  
A young boy bolted awake as his alarm clock woke him. He shook his head dazedly as he got up, staggering to hs feet. "Damn, why do I have a headache?" Hikaru thought to himself a he rubbed his head. Changing into his school clothes, he trudged down the stairs to get some painkillers for his head.  
  
Gosukungi sighed to himself as he sat down to the table, popping open the small bottle of medicine. "What the hell did I do last night anyway?" he thought to himself, throwing a couple pills in his mouth. Suddenly he had a vision of getting beat by the Violator, and getting clocked in the face a couple of times. "God, how the hell did I manage to beat him anyways?" he murmured to himself as his headache waned slightly.  
  
************  
  
The day was bright, with the fall leaves swirling across the sidewalks, giving a refreshing feeling to anyone who went outside. Hikaru was feeling good , and strode down the sidewalk, looking up into the bright sky. He was daydreaming about being a hero and getting the girl, as heroes do. He was daydreaming so deeply that he didn't notice the girl who was in front of him. "Oh!" she cried as he bumped into her, knocking a small folder out of her hands, sending it's contents scattering across the sidewalk.  
  
Hikaru rushed to help grab the contents before they flew out in the wind. "Oh, sorry" he said as he grabbed picked them up. he turned one over, and saw a picture of a garden, but that wasn't the biggest thing about it, it was done very nicely, at a very unique angle, and taken from a position which lit up the picture, but wasn't too bright, which made it look very excellent. He looked up from the picture to the smiling face of Kiyoko Ebisawa. Hikaru froze, this was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and he was scared stiff. He was genuinely scared, and he thought to himself frantically "What if I do something stupid, or clumsy, or..... ohmigosh, did I brush my teeth, is my hair looking nice.... Crap!" he slowly and handed back the picture to Kiyoko, who took it and put it back into her folder.  
  
"Are you Hikaru Gosukungi?" she asked.  
  
"Er.....yes, yes I am." Hikaru replied, stammering.  
  
"I'm Kiyoko Ebisawa, and I was wondering if you would look at some of my pictures I took. I want to join the camera club".  
  
"Oh, yes, I would love to lic- look at your pictures" He stammered. He grimaced over what he almost said "I almost said lick, god, I'm an idiot." Hikaru took the offered folder. "I will look at them during lunch, just come look for me after school, I'll be at the gates". She smiled, "Okay, I'll see you then" she then rushed off to the school.  
  
Gos floated down the street, as that is what happens when someone goes on cloud 9. He walked into the school, and saw Kuno getting his daily ass whipping from Ranma, which was his cue to get inside, because Ranma was always late after beating down Kuno.  
  
*************  
  
Nabiki was looking for Gosukungi, and his daily roll of film. She was also looking for answers, because he had been acting stangely, and she wanted to know what.he was up to. She walked up to him as he was looking through a folder of photos. He didn't seem to notice her. "Hello Gosukungi" she said to him through her mask of ice. His head darted up, like someone who was waken with a bucket of cold water. "What? Do you want your film?" He dug into his school bag, and tossed Nabiki a small black tube, which held his film. "Thanks Gos, but, I wanted more than that" she replied. "What else do you want?" he asked cautiously, as Nabiki usually was up to something. "I want to know why you have not been on your usual schedule" she replied, confirming his worry. "Well, I have did go out of town, to relax" It was a half truth, he had went out of town to train, and it was relaxing. Nabiki looked skeptically at Gos, and left.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"What the hell happened here?" a man asked as he walked into the broken- down warehouse. He and his partner noticed the hole from the outside, but didn't expect the place to be this trashed. There were broken boxes scattered, big dents in the walls, and some craters in the ground. Takao Ishikawa, a.ka. Sam, because of some godamn gajin cartoon character he resembled. He was inspecting the warehouse with his partner Eijiro Kawashima, a.ka. Twitch, because he was always a bit over reactive. Sam was a beefy man, with a neatly combed black hair. Twitch was a tall-ish gajin with a mop of dirty blonde hair, and a pair of red rimmed glasses. "Geez, well, I hope we don't have to worry about it anymore" he said, gesturing to the big hole in the wall.  
  
TBC.......  
  
  
  
This is all I can get up today! please review!!! 


	7. Angels and Demons

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angels and Demons  
  
Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece fanfic, except Kiyoko, she is mine.  
  
  
  
Two figures were in a dark room, which held a crystal ball on a pedestal in the center. They were talking. "So, you were not able to defeat him, correct?" The taller one inquired the smaller figure.  
  
"Yeah, he pulled out some wierd fireball or sumthin'" replied the Violator.  
  
"I will make you more powerful, but be warned, he may not be as easy to deafeat as you think" the tall figure camly said to the chubby man.  
  
"Sure, jes' make me more powerful" he snorted to the cloaked figure.  
  
"Okay, have fun" tall one said with grin and the short man was enveloped in a greenish-blue field of magic  
  
*************  
  
"Well, your folder was very nice, I'll talk to the president about acceptance, which is a sure shot" Hikaru said to Kiyoko. It was nearing the end the end of lunch, and Kiyoko had found him looking through the folder.  
  
"Thank you for taking the time to look at the pictures" She replied thankfully.  
  
"Oh, no, it was my pleasure" Hikaru replied with a smile, and bowed slighty, "your pictures were excellently done, I couldn't of done better myself" Kiyoko then left, leaving Hikru alone in the lunch area. He gripped the folder, and left to talk to the president of the camera club.  
  
**************  
  
Hikaru was in the middle of a forest overlooking Nerima, going through a slow kata, which was difficult for him, since he was out of shape. He finished his kata, and sat down in the grass, relaxing. He got up and shuffled through his bookbag, which was left open near the edge of the clearing. He pulled out a small leather book, and flipped open to a page, and studied it for a while. He put it down, and went toward the center of the clearing.  
  
He concentrated for a moment, closing his eyes, then a small wind started to ruffle his clothes. the wind grew a bit stronger, and till the trees were slightly shaking. he opened his eyes with a yell, and a green aura sprung up around him. He threw up his hands toward the air, cupping them as a green ball formed in them, and with another yell, he threw it out into the open sky.  
  
The green ball flew into the air, as Hikaru closed his eyes and concentrated. The green ball stayed still, quivered slightly, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hikaru open his eyes as he didn't hear the big explosion he expected. "Damnit!!" he yelled. "Why didn't it work?" his green aura disappeared as he sat down once again. He looked around, and picked up his bag. He concentrated, and he seemed to flicker for a moment. He disappeared with a small puff of dark black smoke, and reappeared about two feet away from where he had been. He sighed. His teleportation spell didn't work. He sighed, and jogged home.  
  
****************  
  
Gos was roof hopping after a failed flying attempt. He stopped to rub his shoulder, which he landed on after he jumped off his roof. Hikaru was in the industrial section of the city, where more gajin style buildings were. He jumped to the ledge of one building, and scaled the building, heading towards the top.  
  
He was on the top, a bit tired, not from the climb only, but the training he had tried. Hikaru looked around for any truble, but when he didn't spot any, he jumped across to another building, using his cape to glide over the street above him. As he landed, he felt something, something which was troubling. He shook it off, because everything was fine, and he didn't have anything to worry about, right? He jumped down into an alley, pausing to rest.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Hikaru felt something coming down from above, air whistling. He rolled sideways, feeling air brush him. He got up and backed away towards the street, facing the thing that almost impaled him. It wasn't really hard to notice, as it gold surface shone in the moonlight. A figure jumped down from an building above. It pulled the spear from the ground, and turned to face Gosukungi in a battle stance.  
  
Hikaru studied the figure, and almost got a nosebleed. The figure was a stunning fire-haired woman. She wore a skimpy gold outfit, almost like a bikini. She had a gold feathered headress, and brown leather belt. She also had two blue ribbons attached to her wrists. "Die demon!" she roared and charged at Hikaru at a blinding speed.  
  
Gosukungi jumped up to avoid the sharp tip of the spear, which passed under him. He kicked up, hitting the woman's head, and rocketing up to the roof of a neighboring building. He landed, and turned around to see the figure land on the legde of the roof. "Man, she recovered fast from that blow" He thought surprisedly. He braced to get ready for the next charge. He called out to her, "Why are you trying to kill, me, I haven't done anything!!"  
  
"I am an angel, here on earth to try to rid the world of you filthy demons, now prepare to be sent back to the deepest depths of hell!!" she yelled as she charged towards the slightly confused Gosukungi.  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
You hate me for being so evil, don't you? =  
  
well, until next time.......... 


	8. A New Pawn Enters the Scheme

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Battle Angel  
  
  
  
People were screaming in the streets. Some where watching the exciting event, as craters were being made in the street. A dark figure in a cape grunted as he was kicked up into the air, only to be sent down as woman kneed him in the head. Spawn rose as he caught the butt of the woman's spear caught him in the chest. Hikaru stumbled backwards, and slumped against the cold brick wall, waiting for the moment. The woman held the spear tip on his throat. "Remember who sent you back to hell, Hellspawn" the woman said as she looked upon Spawn in disgust. "My name is Angela!!" she yelled, rearing up the spear to bring it down on Hikaru.  
  
"Now" Hikaru thought as he teleported from his current position. He looked at her backside, and charged up a fireball. Angela looked around in confusion, Demons usually don't have teleportation skills, especially one as inexperienced as this one, she thought, looking around. She froze as she felt heat at her back. She heard the young Hellspawn grunt, "Damn you," as she was blown across the street from the fireball Hikaru charged.  
  
Hikaru got up, shaking himself as he dazedly rushed to the angel. He kicked her on the ground fearing if she got up, she would beat the crap out of him, and kill him, as she had almost done before. Hikaru took the spear from her weakened grasp, or rather attempted to. He was shocked as he touched the spear handle. "Damn!" He half-yelled at himself.  
  
Ranma looked up from the table he was at. He was in a western style cafe that Akane insisted to try. He was looking at the T.V. above the counter. ".....These two people have been battling for nearly 20 minutes, causing damage to nearby buildings, and destroying the streets." Ranma saw the dark figure blast the woman in the back. "I have to help help her!" Ranma said as he rushed out the door to get the battle scene nearby. "Ranma!! Get back here!!!" Akane yelled to the retreating boy. She wanted to give him some cookies she had baked for him after they were done here.  
  
Hikaru was puzzling over what to do. he couldn't kill her, that would be to gruesome, and he wasn't really the killing type of guy. He was about to come up with a brilliant plan when.......  
  
*Wham*  
  
Ranma slammed his foot into the back of Spawn's head, sending the black clad figure flying into a building. Ranma looked at the woman, and tried to help her up. She accepted the offer, and was helped to her feet. "we have to deafeat that demon," she said to her rescuer.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him" Ranma said as he put a battle/vengance face on.  
  
They circled the hole that Ranma had sent Hikaru to. He didn't come out, and there was no noise coming from the gaping hole n the building. After further inspection, they found he was gone.  
  
***************  
  
Hikaru got up, rubbing his head. "Ahh........Where am I?" he said, inspecting his surroundings.  
  
"Why, you're here, where else would you be?" a voice said behind him.  
  
Hikaru turned to face the cloaked man behind him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Now that..... is a secret" the man said, waggling his finger at him.  
  
TBC...........  
  
  
  
Ah, well, here's the end of another chapter. But there are a few questions to be answered:  
  
Who possesed me to choose such a bad pun for a title? (If you're wondering, there is an anime called Battle Angel, which is pretty cool!)  
  
Why did this man transport Hikaru to his lair, why now?  
  
What will Kiyoko think of her savior? And.....  
  
How badly will Ranma get his ass beat for saving a 'bimbo'?  
  
Until next time........  
  
Dragon4Wind 


	9. This isn't a chapter, it's a tidbit!!!!

Spawn: A Hikaru Gosukungi Story  
  
Disclaimer: everything that belongs to someone else belongs to them, and not me, just remember that, so keep the tall men in the suits away. they're staring at me.  
  
Sorry it took me such a long time to get a chapter up......... I had school starting, and I've been busy..........................................  
  
Please forgive me when you read this!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hikaru shook off his dizziness as he looked around the surroundings. He looked at the cold marbnle floor he had been laying on, and the largeness of the room, which seemed barren of anything, except the pedestal in the center of the room, which held a crystal ball.  
  
"Ahem" Xellos cleared his throat as Hikaru's attention was wandering.  
  
Hikaru spun around, and observed the man standing in fornt of him. The man was of average height, he also had a rather large, ancient looking staff in his hands. Hikaru gulped, and trying to be brave, questioned the man, "Who are you?" he inquired nervously, "Are you going to kill me?" he asked a bit more nervously.  
  
Xellos smiled, and answered the quivering boy in fornt of him, "I am..... a mage, I happened to see your peril, and pulled you from danger".  
  
Hikaru relaxed visibly, and stood up a little straighter. "Well, as long as he isn't going to kill me" Gos thought to himself.  
  
"There is one thing, you could do to repay me for helping you" Xellos suggested, breaking into the young man's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Hikaru said, startled out of his thoughts. "Oh, sure, I would be glad to repay you" he said, not knowing what he had just done to himself.  
  
Xellos grinned, and shouted "Good, let us begin!" and with that, the two were gone in a flash of light.  
  
  
  
Gosh, sorry about this, it's just that, I had to write something to keep you readers enticed.  
  
I'm thinking about giving this story to someone else, cause it's taking longer and longer to get chapters out.  
  
Later, Dragon4Wind 


End file.
